


Morning Curiosity

by Vyc



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Species Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyc/pseuds/Vyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, hands down, the oddest morning-after conversation Julian has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet involving my permanent obsession with species differences. Partly inspired by [a picture by Lady Yate-Xel](http://ladyyatexel.tumblr.com/post/40982524954) involving Julian being fascinated by Garak's scales, as it led me to wonder what Garak would find fascinating about Human physiology in return.
> 
> I don't think there's ever been an official explanation for Gul Macet's (really bizarre) facial hair, by the way, but if there has been...whoops.

Julian couldn't begin to guess the last time he had felt so wonderful—loose-limbed and floaty and filled up with a kind of quiet, steady euphoria. Last night, he and Garak had made love for the first time, and as he slowly drifted awake, he was going to bask, just _bask_ in the memories. Garak had proven to have a skilled tongue in terms of far more than mere wordplay (oh had he ever), and for his part, Julian liked to think he hadn't done too badly. He'd put his knowledge of Cardassian anatomy to full use, and the sounds Garak had made were going to follow him for—

Garak was poking at his chin.

Julian blinked his eyes open and turned his head, and yes, that really was Garak poking at his chin.

"Elim, what are you doing?"

"Ah, good morning, my dear," Garak greeted him with all the perkiness Julian didn't feel at the moment. So he was a morning person—how lovely. "I'm just indulging in a bit of curiosity."

Julian frowned a little. "About my chin?"

"Mm. Or rather, what's on it."

". . . My face?" 

No, wait, that hadn't been "what it's on," had it? He wasn't nearly awake enough for this kind of crypticness.

Garak chuckled. "I'm talking about your stubble. It's really quite fascinating."

Julian lifted himself up on an elbow; it was much less likely he'd fall back asleep that way. Although, then again, this conversation was probably odd enough to prevent that from happening. "It is?"

"Oh yes. I've had few non-Cardassian lovers, and only some of them were men." Garak rasped a finger along his cheek. "Since we Cardassians can only grow facial hair by intermingling with other species, I've rarely had the opportunity to see it close up."

The touch was pleasant, he couldn't deny, but all the same: "It's just stubble. There's nothing magical about it."

"Perhaps not for you, but I find it nearly as intriguing as your eyebrows," Garak countered, and now his finger smoothed down his left one.

"Well, then, I'm glad to be able to provide you with so much entertainment so early in the morning," he said dryly.

He was rewarded by Garak's gaze intensifying. His stomach gave a little jump, because he knew just what that look meant.

"Oh, you are." His idle hand turned purposeful and slid along his neck. "In so very many ways."

Julian smiled and leaned in, and just before his lips met Garak's, he murmured, "Let's see how many of them we can find, shall we?"

The answer, as it turned out, was rather a few. They weren't able to discover them all that morning, since they both had their duties, but that was the wonderful thing about relationships—there was no need to do everything on the first day.


End file.
